


He who watches from the tower

by Kagemoto



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagemoto/pseuds/Kagemoto
Summary: With all the time in the world and a powerful Clairvoyance, Merlin watches from the Tower of Avalon





	He who watches from the tower

As the flowers surrounding his tower danced and swayed in the wind, Merlin sat at peace and deep in thought.

'Things are changing once again.' he thought, **Looking** out Beyond Avalon and into the World where he once roamed.

And into Humanity, going about their everyday lives of wonder and progression.

'Humanity what a curious race they are.' Merlin thought of fondly, as he shifted slightly in place, to try and find a more comfortable position as he sat and watched Humanity.

It honestly was amazing how much they were capable of, the progression they made by leaps and bounds in every field was staggering to behold. Even as he watched it all happen with his Sight, it still amazed him how much things changed from when he still roamed the earth.

But of course, as Humanity changed and grew, so did the darkness inherent in their hearts.

From the most mundane sin to the greatest atrocity, Humanity has always strived to surpass itself, even in terms of sin.

And that itself would be their downfall.

Not the Beasts that represented their sins, not the Alien Gods and TYPES that watched and waited silently in the sidelines, not even the beasts and monsters that still roamed and wandered through the earth until today.

No, Merlin believed, with the very conviction that took hold of him when he saw his King, that Humanity would be the reason that it would fall from power and grace.

For Humanity would always be pushing forward, endlessly reaching for a place beyond their reach.

And as the stories tell, those who climb too high seeking to touch the face of gods,

will fall down that much harder, crashing and burning into the ground.

But Merlin knew that is not where their story would end.

No, he knew that it would just be another beginning again. Where they would raise from the ashes to climb higher and higher than ever before, until they reached their goals.

Until they surpassed even the gods.

What a wondrous sight it would be to behold.

'Now, I wonder what will happen next? In this fascinating tale of humanity'

And so, Merlin awaited eagerly, watching, waiting.

As the flowers danced around the Eternal Tower of Paradise.


End file.
